Tale of the captive hearts
by Arashii the black bird
Summary: When a boy and his sister are taken to the world of Final Fantasy VII, it is up to Arashii to make sure that they survive. Please Read And Review. New characters welcome!
1. Forgetting something?

Chapter 1: Forgetting something?

OK, first fanfiction you have read by the great Arashii. I would like to thank fellow writer Tolea for allowing me to use her charachter, and listening to my ramblings:P and I would also like to thank Dragonelf 8 for allowing me to have a little anecdote to her story, and for writing something that made me want to write fanfiction! Please R&R!

Note:Disclaimer in profile

Ah, the first day of summer. Somethin symbolic in that. To me, it means freedom. Freedom from the endlessly boring torture known by one word: school. I strode forward along the Los Angeles sidewalk, my black hair that hung down to my chin swaying in the summer breeze. I had a black t-shirt on that said God bless the bikini, and black pants, with black skate shoes.

I hummed a tune from final fantasy, and thought about my life. I was tired of having to hide in back alleys and bathrooms because of the fact that my fanclub was stalking me again. I was tired of not being able to play my final fantasy games just because some idiot was calling me on a dare. But most of all, I was tired.

"ARASHII!!"

I trudged along, barely noticing that my name was being called until my freind was right next to me. I looked at my freind Coe. He was a half head shorter than me, with dirty blonde hair, glasses, a blue t-shirt and jeans, other than that pretty ordinary, which is why he was my freind. We walked along together, talking about what our goals and plans were for the summer.

After a while, I got the strange feeling that I was forgeting something. I couldn't quite place my finger on it though. It nagged at my thoughts. Until finally it came to me quite suddenly.

"ARASHII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A feminine voice called after me. Was it an angry teacher? A love struck fan girl? Someone I had insulted badly? No, it was none of these things. It was worse than all of them.

"Oh, hey Tolea!" called Coe, blushing madly.

It was my sister.


	2. Another friend bites the dust

Alright, since chapter one hasn't captured anyones attention yet... On with chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Another friend bites the dust

"ARASHII! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" said Tolea, my sister from hell. (tolea glares at Arashii) Just kidding. I slowly turned, bracing myself for the inevitable lecture.

It never came. She just glared at me, which gave me time to examine her outfit. She was dressed in a loose fitting white t-shirt, a purple skirt, and high heels. She had blonde hair, as opposed to my black, and really tanned skin (think wakka from Final Fantasy X) as opposed to my pure white. You almost wouldn't know we were related, until you saw the eyes. The shockingly green eyes that were the symbol of our family.

I glanced at Coe, then rolled my eyes at the wide eyed look on his face. The other way you can tell we're related, we don't gawk at each other. Tolea caught my attention by suddenly squealing in a high pitched voice "Arashii! I found a shiny thingy! YAY!! SHINY!!!" she was so happy and bouncy, that for a minute, I thought she was 12 not 17. With me at 15, you'd think I'd be more bouncy and happy. Nope. In her happiness, she dropped the "pretty rock", and I caught its gleam. "What the...?" I said. Before I could get a better look, she leaned down to pick it up, and my vision was obsured. I rolled my eyes, but knew that she would show me it in a bit.

"Anyways Arashii... WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT YOU LITTLE PERVERT?!" she screamed at Coe, noticing his awed stare. Uh-oh. 3-2-1... She kicked him hard, then as he doubled over, another kick to the head sent him sprawling on the ground, knocked out. I raised an eyebrow. "And another friend bites the dust! 1-2-3 you're out! Winner, Tolea, and now I am out of people to alienate! Whoa, 4 in one week! Thats got to be a record!" I said, keeping my face in a glaring position, though it threatened to break into laughter at any moment

"You call those people your friends Arashii? You've sunk lower than I thought you could! I was surprised earlier that you didn't hit him yourself! But now I see, is that what you do to your own fanclub? Gawk at the pretty ones? That would explain your shirt!" She practically yelled at me, though I could see that she was hurt. I sighed. "Ok, number one, the shirt is a shirt, I thought it was funny, I bought it for laughs. Number two, I hide from my fanclub, while you destroy yours, and finally, I wouldn't hit him. After all, who would you have hit so hard that they won't be able to walk straight for a week?" I said, finally losing control of my face and laughing. Tolea joined in, and after a while, I sighed, and sat against an alley wall. "Its just, I had hoped that he might be different then the others, and would think of you as my sister, and not as the popular girl. I was wrong." she sat down beside me. "I know. Its hard to find the right friends in this place. But, all we need are each other, right?" she said, looking at me. I remembered the night we went to the hospital, after our parents were in their wreck. My fathers last words, "Take care of each other," ran through my head. I nodded. "Yeah, you're right sis. So, tell me about your 'shiny thingy' that got us into this mess." I said, grinning at her instant change of mood.

"Well, its shiny, and hard, and it hit me on the head when I was walking!" she said bouncing. I was fine until the 'hit me on the head' part.

"Whoa, you saying it came out of the sky?! How is that even possible? Never mind, just let me see it!" I said, worried. She held it out. It was blood red, a polished stone obviously... but wait a minute... there seemed to be some sort of rune on it. I reached out, and cautiously touched it. A bright light flared up, engulfing us. When it finally dimmed, the Los Angeles alley was empty of the two siblings.

Well what did you think? Please review, I could use advice, praise... or even characters you want me to add! Arashii, signing off.


	3. BOO YEAH

Okay, I would like to thank in advance, anyone who reviews my story, and Dragonelf 8 for letting me use ideas from her story, and letting me mention her story as well. So without further ado... I bring you... CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!! By the way... I always listen to Final Fantasy music while writing this... I get it from the jukebox if anyones interested... If you would like me to put a notice of what I'm listening to from the jukebox... like right now I'm listening to **Who are you**, from Final Fantasy VII, then tell me... I personally like the mood the songs set... think of it as background music for my story... anyways, If you like Final Fantasy music in any form, you should go there and listen to the jukebox, which is on the side... They have all the songs from all the games. Try it! Just don't close fanfiction, go to internet explorer, type in www(.)ffsymphony(.)net without the parentheses, then when you find the jukebox, minimize ffsymphony, choose the game, then the song, and continue reading!

Chapter 3: BOO YEAH!

Where am I?

Is... is this a dream?

Am...

Am I...

Am I dead?

_You aren't dead._

Who... Who are you?

_First things first... can you move_

(Starting to feel deja vu) I think so...

_Try to move your leg_

Okay...

"Whoa, it moved!"

_How about that._

Who are you?

_...Don't die Arashii... you need to help...them while...you...still can..._

(By the way, If you were listening to the same music I was, I changed it to Tifa's theme...)

"Ugh..." I ughed :)

"Hey, you ok?" a soft voice said. What the... that sounded like... TIFA?!

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw I was in her bar. Wait a minute... I must be at the beginning of Final Fantasy VII!

I looked around, and the living Avalanche members confirmed it. I could only think of one thing...

BOO YEAH!

I realized that everyone was waiting for me to say something, so I quickly told them I was fine. When I asked where I was Barret (Holy crap! Dragonelf was right! he IS huge!) looked at me funny, before Tifa said "You're in my bar in the sector seven slums. We found you and that strange... I mean, we found you and that girl in the train graveyard." she said, pointing.

So my sister was here too? Wait... hadn't she called her strange? I looked, and was surprised by what I saw.

Instead of my sisters usual head of blonde, she now had short messy purple hair, a black tube top, black pants and boots, a skirt over the pants, and what looked like flight goggles on her head. But that wasn't the strangest thing. She now had a perfect pair of fox ears on her head, three tails, a pair of lavender wings, and her nails had sharpened into claws... more then they had been at least... her extremely tanned skin stayed the same. I saw the remains of a jacket sitting next to her... apprarently the ghosts had felt peckish...

I looked away, needing to relax, and absorb my new situation... then I saw my reflection.

First thing I noticed were my clothes. I wore a plain red shirt of some strange material, under a black leather vest with a bloody eye emblem on it, black baggy pants of the same material as the shirt, with what looked to be a silver dragon coiling around it. I wore black shoes that were hardly noticeable under the pants. I looked at my back and saw what looked like a blood red rose on the vest. Thats when I noticed the hair. My hair was shoulder length, what wasn't spiky like all great heroes:) and black with silver streaks through it. My hands were covered by black gloves, the right one having the classic Final Fantasy VII logo: Meteor, on the palm. My face had undergone little change, though I now sported a Squall like scar across my nose. I stretched my shoulders and felt a tightness in my back. I felt down the shirt... and discovered that I now had wings as well. It didn't seem that I had a tail though. I then saw the edge of a tatoo on my neck, going down... I had a tatoo? Not wanting to take off my shirt to investigate, I left it at that. I turned back to the group. They all were staring at me.

"Um... just making sure I was ok..."

Silence.

"Anyways, I know how dangerous that place is, thank you for saving my sister and me." At this, everyone stared.

"You're her brother?" yelled Barret, jumping up.

Uh-oh.

Quick think of something!

My mind was blank.

"Um... yeah... um, well you see... we were taken by some strange people, and they did some experiments on us, and so we got the way we are... I think they said something about Shin-ra..." I said, making it up as I went. Everyone was suddenly all ears when I said Shin-ra.

"Anyways, there was an accident, and we managed to escape. We heard something about a resistance movement around this sector and so we made our way. But we got lost, and ended up getting attacked by monsters. Thank you for saving us." I said, trying to sound like I didn't know that they were the famed 'resistance movement'.

"Hmm... I see... Barret, can you come over here for a moment, I need help lifting this up." Tifa said, motioning over to the corner. I could tell that they were discussing whether they should let me join or not.

I saw my sister moving in the corner of my eye, and so I walked over. Slowly, she opened her eyes... And blinked at me.

"I'm dead. I've died and gone to heaven. Thats the only reason someone like you would be over me." she said, calm. I laughed.

"If thats true sis, then I've died too." I said, grinning.

"Sis?" she looked confused. Yeesh, you get one scar and a different hairdo and nobody recognises you!

"Tolea, let me put it this way. I'm either your brother, or some other guy thats seen you making out with Clouds picture." I said, teasing her. Of course I never had, but I had to bring up the subject somehow.

"ARASHII!!!!! YOU KNOW I DO NOT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!!! ITS VINCENT!!!!!" she yelled and pushed me away, getting ready to fight. Everyone stared at her.

"Well, looks like your okay Tolea," I said, trying to ease the tension, "but you didn't need to yell it that loud in a bar this size in sector 7!" I growled, also trying to give her a hint.

She didn't get it.

Luckily, Tifa interrupted. "So, your names Arashii?" I nodded. "And, you're Tolea?" she nodded as well, stunned.

"My names Tifa." she said. "Thats Barret," Barret grunted "Thats Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie(? not entirely sure that was her name but...)" they waved. "Thats Marlene" she said, pointing. "Hi!" Marlene said. I heard Tolea go "aww" and raised an eyebrow at her, but nobody else noticed. Then I heard the door open.

"And thats Cloud who just walked in." she said pointing. I looked, and sure enough, there he was. (**Who am I** is now playing.) Our eyes met, and I suddenly felt lost. I saw flashes of things I couldn't recognise, words in many languages, and then I saw something that all FF VII fanatics would recognize, except it wasn't the blocky, animated form of it. I saw Sephiroth, standing amongst flames, then him hurtling from the sky towards a woman... a woman in pink, praying.

I finally wrenched my eyes away, and found that no time had passed. I forced myself to say that it was very nice to meet all of them, then said that I needed to talk to my sister alone for a second, and dragged her outside. By now she had seen her reflection, and was looking a little dazed.

When we got outside, she blurted "I'm... well, me! I'm the charachter Tolea that I use in my stories!" she said excited. I grinned.

"Yes you are, and I'm... well, I don't know, but like you, I've changed."

And with that I took off my vest, and showed her my wings. I had known, somehow, that my wings could go through the shirt without ripping it. Now I looked at my wings. They were almost like angel wings, but black. She squealed, and immediately started stroking them. I finally understood why cats and dogs liked being petted. My head drooped down, and I noticed my shirt had become like a vest, and I finally saw my tattoo. It was of a black dragon, with red eyes, fangs sunk in my neck, where 'blood' seeped out, and talons digging into my back and heart, where more 'blood' seeped. It coiled all around my body. And then I saw the bloody eye that had been on my vest. It was now right in the middle of my chest, the only place the dragon wasn't. I stared at it, and noticed that it was closed. It was strange, but I felt a strange power coming from it. I forgot about Tolea, who had stopped stroking my wings and was staring at the look on my face, and slowly touched it. Immediately, the dragon tattoo moved! It coiled around it, and stared at me. _It is not time for that to open yet_, I heard a voice say.

_Until it is needed, it must remain closed. Do not worry, until then, you will be safe, for I am watching you._ I realized it was the dragon speaking. And then, Tolea spoke.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my brother? And why are we in Final Fantasy VII?" DING DING DING! The million dollar question!

_You are brave, young one, and full of spirit, so I will tell you. Tell me, have you ever heard of the world of the chroniclers?_

We both gasped. One of our favorite fanfictions had been a story called Luna Problems , in which the main charachter Luna, had been sent to Final Fantasy VII. Someone had explained to her that there were many worlds, all connected, and that people could travel among them. Our world was the world of the chroniclers, which meant that if a worlds story was told in our world, it became available to travel. Every game, every book, every movie ever made, was actually another world. That which we called fiction, was just another world, not a fantasy.

_That is right. And you are right in thinking that someone named Luna came here, and is still here... just in an alternate world of this. As Dragonelf wrote those words, that world came to life, and travellers could come. That is why Tolea was able to go into that world, although it was not this Tolea. For there are many Toleas, as there are many Clouds, and many Sephiroths. Perhaps another Arashii may one day join one of the worlds Dragonelf has helped to create. There is no way to tell. But this much is certain, you are tied to this worlds fate. This is not the world you know. Things have changed. While much is largely the same, without your help, this world will slip off its proper path... and will be consumed. You must help it, and stop things from changing too much. It is inevitable that some things will change... but you must help keep history from being damaged too much. All depends on this. Now, Arashii, put your vest back on, for Tifa will be coming to ask you to join Avalanche soon. I wish you luck..._

And with that, the dragon resumed its place. I felt a sharp stab of pain as it grabbed me again, and sunk its fangs into my neck. Tolea stood there dazed. I grinned, folded my wings, and walked over to her, putting my vest on while I was walking. (**Fiddle de chocobo**) "Tolea, I have only one thing to say."

"Yeah Arashii?" she said, and when she saw the look on my face, she grinned.

"It goes something like this..." We both drew in a breath.

"BOO YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, so ends chapter 3. If you guys want, you can review and add characters, or just review and tell me how I'm doing. AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO INCLUDE THE MUSIC I LISTEN TO FROM NOW ON!!! Sincerely, Arashii the black bird. (that was in Edwardian script, on font 20.)


	4. My nose!

Author's note: I do not own final fantasy in any way, shape or form... so ha! All I own are my ocs arashii, and O'rane...

(Barrets theme)

After spending the night at the hidden part of the bar, I awoke with the urge to fight. I yawned, stretching, and shook Tolea awake.  
"Hey, sis. Wake up"  
She rolled over, mumbling. I responded by poking her in the side again. I wasn't prepared for her to throw a punch at me. It collided with a crunch against my nose. I immediately saw double, and clutched at my bleeding appendage... "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean for that to happen!" she said, apologizing profusely. I gritted my teeth, and focused on the center of the pain. This made it a little easier to bear, and I managed to focus on looking around. Sure enough, the commotion had woken up those around us. I saw Tifa rush over with a bottle of... something. "Here, drink this." She said, pressing it close to my mouth. I opened my mouth, but when the foul liquid touched my tongue I spat it out.  
"Drink. Its a healing potion." she said. I hesitantly quaffed it down, barely keeping my stomach from going crazy. Now I knew why Luna poured it on the wound instead of drinking it. Oh well, when in Rome I suppose... Slowly, the pain faded, and I was able to get up. I looked directly at Tolea.  
"From now on, you are getting yourself up." I told her, and walked over to the pinball machine. I stopped, and turned to Tifa.  
"Thanks for the potion. Hey, do you know where we could get some gil for weapons or stuff like that"  
Tifa smiled. "Just tell the weapon merchant I sent you, he'll give you some basic weapons. Though you guys probably shouldn't worry about that." she said, I replied by climbing up the pipes.  
The words of "showoff" followed me, but I just smiled. I finally reached the top, jumped off, and ran promptly into Cloud. I was knocked off my feet, while he only had to take a step back. Tough.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, reaching down to help me up. (Holding my thoughts in my heart is now playing) I got up, grasping his hand.  
"Yeah, thanks." He looked down at me for a second. Then shrugged.  
"You've never fought before, have you?" he asked me. I shook my head.  
He sighed.  
"Lets get you a weapon... then I might as well show you the ropes." 


End file.
